U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,865 describes a belt-carried holster which includes a slitted back plate engaged by a waist belt. Two pairs of complementary hook and loop flexible fastener strips are connected to the back plate and interconnected in pairs in cross-overlapping fashion, for containment of a cassette player against the back plate. At least some of the fastener strips are connected indirectly to the back plate, via flexible cords, which may be slightly elastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,729 describes a system for carrying articles includes belt structure and at least one detachably connectable carrying structure such as a pouch. The pouch includes direct attachment structure for securing the pouch to the belt. Loop structure on the pouch is adapted to encircle the belt whereby if the direct attachment structure becomes disengaged, the indirect attachment structure will hold the pouch to the belt. The direct attachment structure and indirect attachment include hook and loop fastening means. The method of manufacturing a diver's belt having at least one pouch for a lead weight including direct attachment means and indirect attachment means constructed of hook and loop fasteners.
A portable substitute for the conventional tackle box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,231. The tackle box belt comprises a waist belt to which a plurality of pockets and loop hangers are selectively attached.
A multi-purpose utility belt described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,823 includes an elongated planar strap having first and second ends with an attachment means adjacent each end thereof for securing the strap about a user's abdomen. Depending from the lower edge of the strap is a panel having a hook-and-loop fastener adjacent each of its four peripheral edges. A wiping cloth having similarly disposed hook-and-loop fasteners on a side thereof is removably attachable to the panel. A plurality of tool holding pockets are removably attached to the exterior surface of the strap allowing a user to selectively configure the belt. Each pocket is designed to retain a select tool such as a paint brush, a caulking gun and similar items.